Camouflage
by Keizer
Summary: Yugi goes undercover as a girl to protect Seto and Yami Kaiba. However, being a girl senior can be tough when you have a military background. YY or S YAOI
1. Prologue

Hey people, I'm Sarcastic Pessimist or SP for short. This is my first time writing a yaoi or gay fic, as well as a Yugioh fic for that matter. Since I'm new at this please give me constructive criticism about anything you find dissatifying.  
  
Disclaimer: If I had enough brains to write Yugioh, then I wouldn't be going to school. Life's so unfair isn't it?  
  
On with the story then ^_^ !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Camouflage  
  
Prologue  
  
Yugi POV  
  
I inhaled deeply as I stood outside of grand teak French doors with elegant baroque carvings on them. The air was thick with my anxiety, apprehension, and excitement. I was finally going to receive my first mission in the society of the general public! Previously, all of my missions were either politic or military based, so I am anxious to see what this type of mission is like. Slowly I exhaled and soothed the enthusiasm within me. I put on my most poised grin and confidently opened the door with all the ease of a smug hyena. As soon as I stepped onto the raised terrace with the delicate tendrils of grapevines intertwining with the palisade that formed the rack of the grapes, I heard the my boss, Akito, greet me in his usual mild yet pleasant way.  
  
"Hey there Yugi! Isn't it a beautiful day today!"  
  
"Yes, it is. Akito-san, you could me here to tell me my newest mission right?"  
  
"Correct Yugi. I believe I already told you what type of mission it is. So now I'll tell you what your assignment is. You are to go to Domino City and attend the local high school. There, you will meet two prestigious youths in their senior year. These young men are the infamous twin prodigies of the business world and the CEOs of Kaiba Corps, Seto Kaiba and Yami Kaiba. Your mission will be to protect these two from the suspicious Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions."  
  
"So what am I gonna pose as?" I was impatient to find out what type of disguise was needed for this mission.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Yugi," Akito chided gently," You are going to pose as one of the students in their senior year at high school. Even though you are only sixteen and slightly vertically challenged, I believe that you are intelligent enough to camouflage perfectly among the seniors of Domino High. However, I also need you to get close to these two young men so you are going to pose as a girl."  
  
"What??!!! I can't be a girl!!!" I was absolutely mortified. Why do I have to be a girl when other people who get assignments like this don't?  
  
"Well, it's quiet simple. All youths are basically walking raging hormonal maniacs. To get close to two young men who have rampant hormones, you have to be a girl. Besides, you are already quite feminine. The only thing we have to do is to get your hair to stay down."  
  
I sighed and gave in to the insistent persuasion of my boss.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say, Akito."  
  
"Excellent. I'm so glad we see eye-to-eye Yugi!! Now Yurika will do your hair and tell how to act like a girl. Please exit through the door by the eastern side of the terrace."  
  
I sighed and walked away. This was going to be a long day.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Yugi POV  
  
Currently, I'm sitting in a chair listening to Yurika talk. She is quite a chatterbox if you ask me, which you didn't but I just going to tell you any way. She is presently telling me all the rules to 'being a normal female.' The thing is I don't even think I'm a 'normal' male, so how can I be a normal female.  
  
"Yugi, are you listening to me," Yurika questioned me.  
  
"Yes," I replied monotonously.  
  
"Good, because you have so much to learn," Yurika replied in her oh so perky way.  
  
"Oh, joy," I commented sarcastically.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Yurika in sort of way, but she can be a pain in the ass if you get what I mean. She has this tendency to become hyper at the very mention of anything that is slightly feminine. That can be really annoying at times. I think that I'm just gonna keep tuning her out and go to sleep with my eyes open. It's a really useful skill if you ask me. I know you didn't ask me, but I 'm just gonna tell you this anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed that!! Sorry its kinda short, but I'll try to write more. In case you want to know, the pairing is Yugi/???. Even I don't know who, but I bet you know who the two choices are!! I'm going to start the poll now to see whether this is a K/Y fic or a Y/Y fic.  
  
Please review and tell me your opinions on my story!!  
  
^__^ 


	2. Upside Down

*sniff sniff* Wow!! *sniff* I'd never thought I'd get 10 reviews just for the first chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
The vote for the pairing for this story is still going. I'll try to write both YY fluff and YS fluff both the actual pair is decided.  
  
(comment)  
  
Marik is Malik's alter ego. Malik is Malik or Marik in the dubbed series.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Camouflage  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Upside Down  
  
Yami's POV  
  
My life has always been straightforward and blunt. Everything was neat and orderly. My fraternal twin brother, Seto, and I are both the CEOs of Kaiba Corps, which makes us filthy rich. Therefore, we are both quite popular at school. However, unlike me, Seto is extremely antisocial. I had pretty much everything I wanted in my life - friends, family (well sorta), looks, and popularity. All I'm missing is a boyfriend. You heard me right. I said boyfriend. That's right, I'm gay. I have the biggest crush on my friend Ryou, but he's going out with Bakura, another friend of mine. I'll have to tell you about me friends too.  
  
That reminds me, I have to tell you about my friends too. My friends are Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Anzu, Mai, Jou, Honda, and Otogi. Ryou is shy, cute (well at least to me and Bakura), smart, and somewhat feminine. Bakura is as much of Ryou's contradictory as he is Ryou's analogous. Bakura may act rude and brash, but deep down he's pretty mellow. As for Malik and Marik, they also go out. Malik is the overprotective older twin brother of Ryou, even though they are quite different. Marik, on the other hand, is kinda psychotic in a way, but he's a good guy deep down. I prefer to think of Anzu of the motherly figure of our little cliché. Anzu is very protective of all of us, especially Ryou. I believe she sees Ryou as her deceased younger sister. Mai is rather self-centered, but she still cares about everyone in our group. Jou and Honda are two of a kind. They are the best of buds and are as close as brothers. Ra knows that they are closer friends than Seto and I are brothers. And last but not least, there's Otogi. Otogi is a rather shady character. I'm not sure if we could trust him but everyone else seems to. There's not a lot that I know about Otogi, but I do know that he basically worships Pegasus.  
  
That pretty much sums up my life. 'Nyways, my life is pretty nice. That is, until I met her. Her name was Yuki Mino. She turned my life upside down and broke all the rules that I had set up for my life. I will always remember the day she first appeared in my life.  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Normal POV  
  
*Blllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg*  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Bakura and I laughed as Marik told us about how he terrorized a little freshmen for being rude to him. We quickly stopped our laughter as soon as our history teacher, Tomanaga-sensei, walked in. As much as I enjoy history, Tomanaga-sensei, aka Toadlord, can make bloody and gory battles sound like sitting in a meeting room and listening to my lackluster, balding executives.  
  
"Uhmmm. Class, we have a new pupil joining us today," said Tomanaga- sensei and then he swiveled his balding head and 'uhmmmed' in his usual annoying fashion.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a petite girl with bright heliotrope eyes that could put the stars to shame. Shimmering strands of golden silk framed her pale unblemished profile. Long sable hair with tipped by fire reached her mid back. She wore long, loose camouflage cargo pants and a black leather tank top with lots of buckles and straps. To match her clothes, she wore a leather neck buckle, a lot silver armlets, and a silver ankh on her left ear. Everything about this new girl screamed rebel.  
  
"Hello. My name is Yuki Mino," she murmured softly.  
  
I instantly felt some sort of weird attraction to Yuki. I'd always thought I was gay, but I guess my attraction to Yuki is an exception. Well, Yuki is pretty hot. Just about all the guys in this class are drooling over her, excluding Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.  
  
"Tell us about yourself, Yuki," Tomanaga-sensei urged gently.  
  
"Well, there isn't much to know about me. I'm 16 years old, I live by myself in an apartment, and I'm not a doormat that people can step on."  
  
"Uhmmm. That's good enough, Mino-san. Why don't you take a seat by Kaiba-san over there," Tomanaga said and nodded at me.  
  
I immediately raised my hand. Yuki slowly walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. During the entire class period, all I could do was glance at Yuki out of the corner of my eye. She was something different from all the other girls at this school. Yuki was quiet, attentive, and obedient throughout the entire lesson and yet, her clothes screamed defiance. I need to figure her out, because until I do, my entire world will be upside down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's that. Oh, just to clarify, I'm a girl. ~_*  
  
Please, please review.  
  
Thanks minna  
  
Ja-ne 


	3. Playing with Fire

Hey people! Because of all of your wonderful reviews, I was encouraged to start this chapter. This chapter has a little Yami bashing.  
  
*Blood Shed Red: I agree with you. Tormenting the sixth grade scrubs is fun. *Cherry-san: I love your stories! Please update and write a new one soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh!!  
  
On with the story!! (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Playing with Fire  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I am usually very dispassionate when it comes to insulting people, especially when they are my superiors. However, Tomanaga-sensei is exceedingly tedious. History has always been one of my favorite academic subjects, especially ancient Egyptian history. It is quite a beneficial expertise to know, so goes that infamous quote 'history is a window through which we can view the future.' Conversely, Tomanaga-sensei has the unique ability to make the most brilliantly fought strategic battles and campaigns seem like reading a chemistry book. Not that I'm implying that chemistry is an unpleasant subject, I am simply stating that chemistry can be very mind- numbing at times.  
  
Beside me, I can feel Kaiba-san's trenchant gaze fixated on me. I admit that I'm curious as to why Kaiba-san keeps staring at me as though if he stared at me long and hard enough, I would disappear.  
  
What if he suspects me??!!! But why would he suspect me? Have I given my identity away? Considering that I was assigned to this mission for the specific reason that I've never given myself away and that I've never executed any sort of public mission, no one, with the exception of one person, should know me. Grrrrrr, I can't stand it any more.  
  
I made sure the teacher had his back turned to me before I whipped my head 90º to my right and confronted Yami.  
  
"Why are you staring at me," I whispered hastily to him.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I was completely speechless when Yuki suddenly turned her attention to me. I was even more flabbergasted when she asked me why I was staring at her.  
  
I promptly regained my cool and smirked confidently. "Cause I just am. You gotta problem with that?"  
  
Yuki just gave a cold stare before replying monotonously, "Theoretically, ostriches stick their heads in the ground. I wonder where assholes stick their heads, theoretically that is."  
  
Then she her turned complete and utter attention back to the Toadlord.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Yami's POV  
  
The retarded bell finally rang to signal the end of history class. Immediately, I leaped out of my seat and prevented Yuki from leaving.  
  
She gave me an inquiring look before saying, "How may I help you?"  
  
I felt tongue-tied. Why was I confronting her anyways? Was I actually going to apologize to her about earlier? Nah, no chance.  
  
"You should mind your own business from now on bitch, or you'll find yourself in deep shit," I growled out as menacingly as I can.  
  
Yuki glared at me furiously and answered, "Well know where assholes stick their heads. Apparently, you've got your head is stuck so deep in your ass that you don't even know where your head is."  
  
"You should be thanking me, I'm giving you a warning. Geez, females are always PMSing. It must be your time of month. I wonder if you use pads or tampons. I heard tampons tend to make females very violent cause they've got -"  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
Ouch!! Yuki slaps really hard. I suddenly find myself shoved against a desk as Yuki pushed past me and left the classroom in search of her next class. I smirked to myself as I watched her leave. Actually it doesn't feel all that bad, being slapped by Yuki. In fact, I like it a lot. Maybe I should go for a second slap or maybe even a third?  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Sorry that this chapter's kinda short.  
  
The cussing was absolutely necessary.  
  
I'll raise the rating to PG-13 due to inappropriate discussions and possible major cuss scenes later on.  
  
Oh yeah, Yami's calling Yugi a bitch because he's being an ass.  
  
Review!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Bring Me To Life

Sorry I updated so late. Thanks for all the reviews!!! It makes me feel so special. ^_^ I will try to write longer chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: *Blah blah blah* I *blah blah blah* don't *blah blah blah* own *blah blah blah* Yugioh!!! I also don't own Bring Me to Life.  
  
On with the story!!^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
That despicable bastard!!! I know I shouldn't be offended since I'm not a girl and all but that was still a very vulgar thing to say.  
  
"Hey bitch, want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
I glared into the eyes of what was obviously a freshman only a few inches taller than me. Did he think that in high school every girl was a slut and that if you call her a bitch they would go out with you? Anger boiled in my veins. I've had enough of this I'm better than you crap. I'll show this guy who is truly a bitch.  
  
I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to my eye level. I glared at him coldly, making sure that he understood how I feel about him.  
  
Panic and fear flooded his eyes as he squeaked like a mouse cornered by a cat, " I-I-I'll tak-ake th-th-at a-as a-a n-n-no?"  
  
"What did you think I said? Yes? To a bastard like you, go burn yourself in Hell!!! I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last member of humanity on earth that is if you even count as a human!!"  
  
In a whirl of colors, I departed to my next class, chemistry.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
Seto's POV  
  
School is pointless. I don't need to be educated for as you can see I am already a very successful businessman. However, I do need high school credit and a diploma. My mediocre older twin brother seems to think that high school is enjoyable. How pathetic. School for me is just torture. However, to make it worse, I had to start feeling for Ryou, that pathetic weakling friend of Yami's. Despite the fact that Ryou is weak and naive, I still felt my heart stir for him. This is one of my most shameful secrets, being gay. If Yami or anyone else knew, they would only mock me.  
  
Chemistry is my second period class. It is one of my least favorite classes, since we were required to have a lab partner. My lab partners, coincidentally, all happened to be flirtatious females who try to seduce me. However, I managed to scare them away. To them I am only a trophy that they can flaunt. No one truly cares about me. All I am to this world a tool that everyone can manipulate.  
  
ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
. that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
I smiled as I heard one of my favorite songs, "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. It always cheers me up when I'm in a particularly tempestuous mood. I took a deep breathe as stood quietly out of my chemistry classroom. Hopefully, Yami wouldn't be present in this class. If he is there, I would wrap my hands around his vile throat and garrote him.  
  
I stopped my CD player. I took a deep breath to calm my rioting nerves. Cold unfeeling metal, much like this world, met my hand as I imperceptibly pushed the door into the room of my class.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I turned my gaze to the unceremonious door that is the entrance to hell. Standing motionlessly in front of the door was a diminutive, stoic girl with fierce, yet gentle amethyst irises. Her attire spoke of her rebellious and unique personality.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet the new member of our class, Yuki Mino," Niwakago-sensei introduced nonchalantly.  
  
Yuki strode to the front of the class and softly whispered, "Ohayo."  
  
The students all nodded their own greetings.  
  
The teacher took no notice and stated casually, "Well, since Kaiba- san is the only student without a lab partner, then you can be his lab partner, Mino-san."  
  
I watched with faint interest, as the girl, Yuki, was jolted out of her thoughts by the mention of my name. Her orbs flashed with anger for a brief second before it was hidden by glassy impassiveness. I decided to observe her reaction once she distinguishes me.  
  
I rose to my feet and said frigidly, "I am the 'Kaiba-san' that Niwakago-sensei referred to. My name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
Relief flickered across Yuki's brilliant sparkling eyes before a brief warm smile touched her burgundy lips like the sun rising over the wine colored ocean at dawn.  
  
"I'm honored to be your lab partner, Kaiba-san," was her charismatic reply.  
  
I knew immediately that she was different from all the other females who had been my lab partner.  
  
ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I listened as Yuki sang softly to the song playing on her CD player. She has such a beautiful voice. The song of a nightingale sounds like the grating of nails against a chalkboard compared to Yuki's singing.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
"What song are you singing?" I was completely stunned when I heard the words come out almost gently.  
  
Yuki flashed her soothing smile at me and answered cheerfully, "Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, do you want to listen to it?"  
  
Numbly, I nodded. No one ever treated me with such sincerity. Well maybe Yami, Mokuba, and my mother, but Yami's might be being blunt and Mokuba doesn't understand this sort of thing and my mother, well, I'm not sure if she was honest or not. I leisurely took the headphones from Yuki's hands. Warmth seeped into my being when our fingers grazed each other. Hesitantly, I hooked the headphones behind my ears.  
  
".Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life!"  
  
".Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life!"  
  
".Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead!"  
  
".All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me, I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything, without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here there must be something more, bring me to life!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Seto Kaiba is very different from Yami Kaiba yet they are very much alike too. They are opposites and yet they are not. Seto-san is ice, while Yami- san is fire. From my observations, Seto-san must have been through a lot. He is so cold and troubled. I will guide him through the darkness. Yami-san must have been through a lot in the past too, but he got over it.  
  
Þþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþþ  
  
Hmmm. that was more serious than I had originally planned. Oh well, I think it's good. Switching between thinking like Seto and thinking like Yugi is kinda tough.  
  
Oh yeah, Yugi's headphones are the type that goes around the back of your head rather than the top of it.  
  
I thought 'Bring Me to Life' matched Seto's personality.  
  
Betcha didn't think that Mokuba would be in here did ya?  
  
I think I gave Yugi a lot of my personality traits.  
  
Sorry didn't update earlier, too busy with life.  
  
Review!!!  
  
I'll update as soon as I can!! ~_* 


	5. Do the Math

I have so many good ideas for stories and this story is probably going to be fairly long. I guess I'll just try to finish it quickly and write my other stories.  
  
Please read my other story 'Rain.' Please tell me if I overdid the descriptions.  
  
Disclaimer: I think its been established that none of us Yugioh fanfiction writers own Yugioh.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
The story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Do the Math  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Seto-kun turned out to be a pretty fun character to be around despite his cold exterior. He also insisted that I call him Seto-kun rather than Kaiba- san. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I remembered the memory.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
".so that would mean that those two chemicals are both pretty stable, right Kaiba-san," I questioned Seto gently, not wanting to leave him out of this lab.  
  
" Seto."  
  
My eyes widened with surprise, "Excuse me, but can you repeat what you just said," I whispered quietly.  
  
"Call me Seto," was his neutral reply to my inquiry.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
I felt more blood rush to my cheeks and my heart twinge with remorse as I recalled what Seto-kun asked me at the end of class.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
" Wait Yuki! I want to ask you something!"  
  
I turned around and was greeted by the direct but glacial cobalt orbs of Seto, "Ask away," was my only response.  
  
Seto-kun suddenly noticed the interesting yin-yang checkered tiles of the floor.  
  
"Ano, I'm kind of new at this type thing, but do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean this lab sort of counts as a date.doesn't it?"  
  
I smiled amusedly at his awkwardness and slight reluctance to ask me this query. However, somewhere in the depth of my heart I felt shamefaced.  
  
" Yeah, I guess," was my reply, though I immediately felt guilt burn through my heart for deceiving Seto-kun and that I didn't feel anything more than friendship for him.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
I sighed tiredly. Emotions and relationships are so complicated. I suppose that those two subjects of impediment are what differentiate us humans from the other animals. With a shake of my head to clear my thoughts, I ran off to math class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I ran into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. I thanked all the gods above that I wasn't late.  
  
"My dear students, please welcome our new classmate, Yuki Mino," acquainted the voice of my calculus teacher, Hotaru-sensei.  
  
She beamed optimistically at me while the class droned, " Konnichiwa, Mino-san."  
  
I instantaneously got the impression that I was in kindergarten.  
  
"Mino-san," Hotaru-sensei said sweetly, " why don't you go sit between Kaiba-san and kaiba-san?"  
  
Surprise jolted through me as I realized that both the Kaiba brothers must be in this class. From what I gathered about Yami-san and Seto-kun, their personalities must oppose each other. Yami-san is arrogant, cocky, bastardly, dominant, and passionate. Seto-kun is cool, collected, aloof, dominant, and impassive. Being that their personalities oppose each other and that they're both dominant, they must bicker a lot, especially in the presence of other individuals. I walked to my seat in thoughtful silence.  
  
'Damn that optimistic bitch of a teacher who is more suited to teach kindergarten than high school AP calculus. Screw my life. The gods must really, really hate me today. I just hope today ends soon. I don't think I can put up with Yami's provocations any more or Seto and Yami bickering thoughout class.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm.I guess I'll just have to tell what happened in math class later. This chapter was longer than I had intended. Sorry about Yugi's bitchiness at the end, but you would be in a bitchy mood too after a morning like that.  
  
Read my other story Rain. I used a different writing style for it.  
  
I'll update soon!  
  
Review!!! ^_~ 


	6. Chaotic Calculas

Sorry I didn't update for so long!!!!!!! My life's been kinda hectic lately. If it weren't for writing stories on FF.net, I would believe that I would have already gone crazy with having so many thoughts in my mind. I'm just the type of person who thinks too much though I'm often accused of being ditzy because I think too much.  
  
Oh yeah, I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Wow, I have 51 reviews with five chapters posted!!! That's an average of 10 reviews per chapter!!! _ * sobs hysterically * People, like my stories! I'm so touched! * bursts into more tears *  
  
DarkShadowFlame: No,you aren't losing your mind, unless I'm losing my mind too, Seto did say he has a crush on Ryou, but as you may already know nothing remains constant in life (except for stress and the population of idiots) ^_~ .  
  
Neko no Basu: Actually, it was set in AP Chemistry. Since I'm not in high school, I don't know what AP Chemistry or AP Calculus is about.  
  
?_?(): I hope I did the symbol right. You'll find the answer to your questions in this chapter (hopefully).  
  
Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
  
The Story!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chaotic Calculus  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I observed Yuki as she hesitantly strode to her seat between us, a slightly paniced look on her face. Being a businessman I'm rather good at reading people and emotions. A frown tipped my lips, why does she seem so reluctant to sit next to Yami and me? My eyes narrowed as comprehension dawned on me. Yami must be the reason why she is averse about sitting here.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Yuki is currently coming to sit between Seto and me. However, it is as plain as day that she would rather sit elsewhere. Yet, why would she want to sit elsewhere? Every girl, with the exception of Yuki, would die to sit sandwiched between Seto and me. Perhaps, Seto is the reason why is doesn't want to sit next to me. I mean who would want to sit next to that stuck-up jackass.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
A shiver of nervousness crept down my spine as I walked closer and closer to my assigned seat. Why were Yami and Seto staring so intently at me? I cautiously eased myself into my seat. Ok, so far so good, but the question is how long will that last?  
  
During the entire lesson neither Seto nor Yami talked to each other or me. I felt relief wash over me. However, it soon ebbed away when the teacher announced that she well pass out our homework for us to start on and solve in groups of three. The groups were assigned by seat and it turned out by coincidence that I was paired with Seto and Yami. Just my luck, isn't it?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Wow! Five minutes of peace and tranquility!! That must be a record. The door suddenly banged open as a breathless freshman rushed in.  
  
"Hotaru-sensei, there's a fight in outside between (1) Yamato-senpai and Kaito-kun."  
  
With that said the Hotaru-sensei rushed out of the classroom closely followed by the freshman student. As soon as Hotaru-sensei had left, Yami looked up from his work and turned to me.  
  
"Hey Yuki-kun. Have you met my moronic twin, Seto," remarked Yami snidely.  
  
"Apparently, you've already been acquainted with my pathetic older twin brother, Yami, Mino-kun," retorted Seto coolly.  
  
"Well, then you must know, Seto-chan, that Mino-kun totally has the hots for me."  
  
"Reeeeaaaaally, well then why did she seem so apprehensive about sitting next to you, hn, Yami-chan?"  
  
"Only because you were also sitting next to her. I mean who would want to sit with a social outcast also called a loser like you?"  
  
"I'm not a loser, compared to a pathetic bastard like you. I'm an exceedingly rich businessman who doesn't need such petty things as popularity in a school."  
  
Yami shrugged off the insult from Seto with ease while Seto was slowly becoming more and more intolerant of Yami's words.  
  
"I bet Yuki-chan would rather sit with a sexy hottie like me than a boring 'businessman' like you, Seto, any day. Who wouldn't, right ladies?"  
  
Yami then turned towards the female population of the classroom with a cocky smirk. Immediately, the entire female population either swooned or screamed 'I'd love to sit with you, Yami!' Yami grinned (2) cheekily at Seto as the female population continued their idolization of him. Seto remained silent throughout the presentation before presenting his own defense in a frigid tone.  
  
"If Mino-kun is so distasteful of my person, then why did she agree to be my girlfriend?"  
  
The entire class was shocked into silence. No one moved or said a thing, as though time had frozen in place. Astonishment was present on the countenance of every member of our class. Yami himself wore a stunned expression on his face. Slowly and gradually, the surprise of the remark ebbed away. Hushed murmurs spread like wildfire throughout the classroom. Yami regained control of his facial countenance instantaneously before smirking maliciously.  
  
"Yuki-chan probably just feels sorry for a piece of shit like you. Or maybe she wants to take advantage of a rich asshole like you."  
  
"Don't say that about Mino-kun! I know she's going out with me because she likes me," hissed Seto venomously.  
  
Yami continued ignorant of Seto's malevolent warning, "I mean she probably hasn't told you much about herself. How would you know if Yuki wasn't a hooker or maybe a -"  
  
That was the last straw!! I leaped up and dealt Yami a forceful slap across his face. I proceed by marching my fuming self out of the classroom and striding at a purposeful pace towards the ladies room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, that's that. Once again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long.  
  
-senpai is a Japanese term used to imply to a student older than you.  
  
Think Chip and Dale, the chipmunks, or your little brother or sister after they did something naughty  
  
Note: You can always tell when Seto is talking because he'll be using 'big words' or sophisticated vocabulary, however you look at it.  
  
Well next chapter we'll probably explore what's going on through our characters minds and Yugi's relationship with Yami and Seto.  
  
Thanks for reading, now review!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Ja ne!! 


	7. Look for Me in LaLaLand

I finally updated!!!! I like to think of myself as a responsible person so I try to be consistent about updating. Please read my other story 'What It Means to Live.'  
  
CARMEN5: It's ok you didn't offend me. I believe I'm correct, however, because I asked two of my Japanese friends and my friend who lived in Japan for six years and I researched it and looked through a couple of mangas to make sure that I was right. I'm not sure what pairing I'm gonna do, but currently I'm more lenient towards the Yami/Yugi pairing even though it looks like it's gonna be Seto/Yugi. We'll see how it turns out. Writing is one of the few things in life that I don't plan for. Thanks for your review!!!! ^_^  
  
TO ALL READERS: I don't know if you've ever done this before, but what Yami is doing is that he is trying to hide the fact that he has a crush on Yugi. So basically, he is picking on Yugi to hide his love for him. I know that my friends tend to use this tactic, however stupid it may be, to try to get their crush to notice them or make it seem like they absolutely hate the person.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yaddaaah.yaddaaah.yaddaaah  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Look for Me in LaLaLand  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I stared blankly into the gleaming amethyst orbs of the minute, pallid teen who remotely resembled me. Honestly, what was I thinking when I agreed to this mission. Had I been so eager for field duty that I had neglected to consider the difficulty of the mission and how my charge was obviously going to try and make it harder? Well, there's really nothing that I can do now. I just wish that Yami bastard would leave me alone. He's really starting to irritate me with his sharp comments and cocky attitude.  
  
I should be getting back to class right now but I guess I'll just stay here I little longer and try to cling to what little sanity and peace of mind that I have left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Yuki still hasn't come back yet. I guess I made her really mad this time. I shot a quick glance over at Kaiba who was furiously scribbling away at his homework, oblivious to the world. He wore a countenance that only showed the world a determined and dedicated scholar. There wasn't a trace of evidence to show his emotions of the event that had only occurred a couple of minutes ago.  
  
I stared at my work. Somehow the problems just didn't seem to make sense any more. The hushed whispers of my fellow classmates weren't exactly helping either. Instead they are giving me a headache. Why does my life have to be so screwed up??!!!!  
  
~*~*~ Time Passage ~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Why hasn't Yuki come back yet? She's been in the girl's bathroom for the last half-hour!!! Honestly, how much longer does she plan on staying in the girl's bathroom hating me? If she wants to hurt me so much, she can slap me as she wants. I wouldn't mind, honestly!!!! I would even apologize to her if that's what she wants. Damn my stupid conscience.  
  
~*~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!! The guilt gnawing away at my heart is just too much to stand. I'll go apologize to Yuki right now and I'll drag her back to the classroom if I have to!!!  
  
With that, I shot out of my seat and strode hurriedly and purposefully out of the classroom and into the hall. My destination was the place that all male students wished to be and yet were afraid to enter. As I marched down the hall, my footsteps echoed forbiddingly as it ricocheted off the lockers lining the walls of the hall. My heart pounded in a similar foreboding fashion as a foreign anxiousness raced through my veins. Around me, the few pupils of the school rushed aside to avoid coming in contact with my looming aura.  
  
Once I reached my not so desired destination, all I could do was stand outside of the chamber of feminine hygiene and try and calm my frayed nerves. Taking a deep breath, I walked reluctantly into the ladies' room, hoping against hope that I will be able to walk out alive.  
  
As soon as I entered the room of doom, a pretty brunette girl who just so happened to lining her eyes turned and upon seeing me enter, released a shrill scream. This caused a chain reaction to the other girls present in the bathroom at that time. They all liberated a synchronized shriek of horror from their throats and ran out of the bathroom at lightening speed. I couple of girls hadn't even managed to zip up their pants as they ran out. Just about all of them chose to slap, punch, kick, or physically damage me in any way possible as they raced by me in their haste to desert their usual sanctuary.  
  
I ventured deeper into the shallow depth of the restroom knowing that Yuki had not left the bathroom and had not left the school because she hadn't returned to our classroom to pick up her book bag and books. As I peered gingerly into a stall to check if Yuki was there, a detached but inquisitive voice answered the apprehension within the secret chambers of my heart.  
  
"What I you doing here," demanded Yuki none too gently.  
  
" Looking for you," I managed to squeak feebly.  
  
Yuki was utterly terrifying when she is angered. Mental memo: Don't piss Yuki off.  
  
"Well, you better have something good to say to me, because if you don't, then I'm so leaving!"  
  
(1) "Gomen nasi," I stated delicately hoping that I hadn't cracked the thin ice that had managed to form between us.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I knew my eyes must have widened to the size of plates in shock. Yami, the greatest dickhead and bastard that I have ever met, was apologizing to me. That was new! And it was totally unexpected. I guess he isn't such an ass after all.  
  
A sweet smile curved upon my lips as I responded to his apology.  
  
"It's okay, but please don't do that sort of thing again," I pleaded with Yami.  
  
I know that I probably shouldn't have forgiven him, but he sounded so sincere when he apologized that he had melted my resolve to hate him forever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Wow!!! She forgave me!!!! And I'm still alive!! That was easier than I thought! I can't believe she's actually smiling at me. But then again, who could ever resist someone like me? I'm the hottest guy in Japan. Scratch that, I'm the hottest guy in the galaxy! No one, whether male or female, can resist my irresistible charm and attractiveness.  
  
"I'll try," was I said before walking out of the bathroom with an alien warmth in my heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER!!!!!! PLEASE BLAME MY GEOMETRY TEACHER FOR GIVING ME SO MUCH HOMEWORK!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed imagining it in my head while I wrote it.  
  
Gomen nasai is Japanese for 'I'm sincerely sorry,' something like that.  
  
NOTE: Don't mind the title. It just so happened to be the first thing that entered my dead brain when I was searching for a title.  
  
PLEASE READ 'WHAT IT MEANS TO LIVE.'  
  
More Seto next chap!  
  
Review!!!  
  
^_^ 


	8. How's the Weather?

HA!!!!!! HA!!!!! HA!!! I got the funniest review! And it's my first flame! It doesn't criticize my writing ability, though. Oh, what can I say, this is a funny world that we live in.  
  
HERE'S THE FUNNY REVIEW:  
  
From: Simon colwell()  
  
okay you want my opinion on the story I'll give you my opinion on the story. This story sucks! This Yaoi shit is disgusting and perverted. Do you honestly like to see 2 gay guys sucking on each others dicks? If so take you and your yaoi crap outta here,I dont wanna see 3 gay guys in bed!People who love yaoi should stop Masturbating to gay guy pics and get a life!  
  
SIMON COLWELL AND ALL READERS: If you were expecting me to scream at you, I'm not. I consider myself an educated person with an open mind idealistic beliefs. That means I'm not a hypocrite. I value perceptive or supportive reviews from understanding individuals not idiots who can't read. Not that you're an idiot, but you need to figure out that when someone puts the YOAI in the summary, it means it's guys who fall in love. Would you feel insulted if I call you a stereotype? Well, that's putting it mildly. See the thing I find the most amusing is that, I rated this PG-13 because I was gonna cuss a lot in it, not because of sex (I disapprove of this word and what it represents strongly). Oh yeah, I'm a girl so I can't masturbate, so you're being a sexist to guys which doesn't insult me in any way. Oh dear, I'm rambling, but anyways. My best friend, who doesn't support homosexuality, still supports my ideals because she knows that that's just part of me. All I can tell you is that I hope you can accept this as part of the world and reality. Just because you don't accept it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You either need a reality check or you just need to realize that your reality isn't real. I'm not gonna tell you to change your beliefs, but I will tell you that many people, though not myself for I'm sure many people misread the warnings on stories with yoai, will think you are an idiot, moron, dumbass, etc.  
  
I hope that tells you a bit about me. If you're going to rant to me about religion, just to let you know, I'm an atheist but I read the bible and stuff in my free time for the fun of it. Please feel free to enlighten me on your opinion of said reviewer above and his review. I say it's open for discussion and I value all of your opinions deeply.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Etymology is a useful in deciphering the meaning of 'disclaimer' and 'fanfiction.'  
  
On with the story!  
  
* still laughing *  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
How's the Weather?  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I admit in the security and privacy of my thoughts that I am worried and anxious about Yuki. She has been absent for longer than necessary. Yami left also probably to persuade her to return to the confines of this dull classroom, as it would be his fault if the teacher were to discover this fiasco. Perhaps I should have gone to retrieve Yuki, since I am her boyfriend now. I don't really know what to do about this situation. Relationships are even more complicated than business deals and such. Psychiatrists are rather admirable since then have to deal with this sort of thing all the time.  
  
~*~*~ 1 Minute and 47 Seconds Later~*~*~  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I glanced up as the door opened to revel Yami waltzing in smugly followed by a glaring but calmer Yuki. Silence ebbed through the classroom as all the students immediately halted their conversions, if you can call it that, in favor of staring dumbstruck at the new arrivals.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Once I set foot into the classroom, everyone instantly shut up. I glared angrily at my fellow Neanderthal-like, intelligence-wise, classmates as they continued to stare stupidly at me. It's times like these that make me think that man's greatest wonder is stupidity.  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at!!!" I snapped at the idiots who directly returned to their present task of doing math.  
  
Once all those obtuse gossip leeches were able to get my message in through their relatively thick skulls, I returned to my own desk between the Kaiba twins. Neither of the Kaibas said anything to each other or me as all three of us returned to the realm of equations and such.  
  
~*~*~Time Passage~*~*~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
The teacher strode into the classroom wearily and walked to the front of the class just as the bell signaling the end of class or the beginning of lunch rang.  
  
"Well, class, looks like you all did a good job by yourselves while I was gone. However, the neighboring teacher, Katsumi-sensei, did complain that you were a little loud."  
  
As if, I thought as I rolled my eyes and resisted a snort of laughter. That has to be the greatest understatement of the year. However, since she was the superior officer in the classroom, I held my tongue. I gathered my belongings and left the classroom heading for my locker to retrieve my lunch.  
  
After getting my lunch and finding my way to the cafeteria, I found Seto- kun standing by the entrance to the cafeteria waiting.  
  
"Yuki, since it's your first day at school and you aren't familiar with anyone other than me, why don't you sit with me for lunch or would you rather that I take you out? If you didn't consider Chemistry class a first date, then you can consider this to be it," Seto told me, deliberately neglecting to mention his brother.  
  
"Sure, that's so sweet of you," I answered with an assuring smile so to not make him think I was reluctant.  
  
Seto-kun proceeded to open the open the door leading to the cafeteria for me and escorting me to what must have been his table beside a window on the side of the cafeteria. Judging from the vacancy, Seto-kun must have sat here alone.  
  
Both of us took a seat across from each other and began to eat in an awkward silence.  
  
"So, you're a part time student in high school, but from what I've heard you go to school everyday and you stay the whole time. How do you manage?"  
  
As pathetic as it may sound, one of us had to break the silence and initiate small talk, besides this was a good way to learn more about Seto- kun and maybe even Yami-kun. From my understanding of Seto-kun's personality, he isn't going to be one to initiate any sort of conversation unless there was something in it for him. Don't get me wrong, though Seto- kun might sound egotistic, he's really a good guy deep down. Ok, really, really, really, really, really deep down.  
  
"I manage with my lap top," he said coolly before grudgingly adding, "and Yami also brings his lap top so we split the work and attend the meetings together through out lap tops."  
  
Despite the vagueness of this statement, I was still glad that Seto-kun had given me a reply.  
  
"Today's lovely isn't it. The sky is as blue as the petals of a cornflower and the sun is as bright as the gold of Egypt. What do you think of the weather Seto-kun?"  
  
This is my second feeble attempt at small talk since the first ended abruptly. I'm really starting to panic. Hopefully, Seto-kun would try to continue the conversation.  
  
"It's..,"a bubble of hope swelled in my heart as Seto-kun paused thoughtfully, "fine," the bubble burst at Seto-kun's flat statement.  
  
Small talk with this guy was hopeless. I don't know what else to say. I guess I'll just settle for eating in silence. I really find it hard to figure Seto-kun out sometimes. I mean one second he was a perfect gentleman who is so gracious that he could probably get anyone they wanted and the next second he's a stiff anti-social depressed adult. I have say that Seto- kun would make a perfect soldier with his flawless mask of void, his strategic brilliance, and his imposing height.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I had a lot of homework and stuff. Currently I have a fever so I stayed home and decided to update my story. Hope you liked it. If something doesn't make since, don't blame me. Blame my fried brain. Yesterday, I had I really high fever. I felt as if someone was trying to split my head open with a hammer. All I hope right now is that I didn't fail my Geometry test.  
  
Yeah...*yarn* Bye, I'm gonna go back to bed now.  
  
Review!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
